


Aot Ereri One-Shot

by kittyarea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, aot - Freeform, ereri, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyarea/pseuds/kittyarea
Summary: Just a bunch of Ereri (ErenxLevi) One-ShotsI suck at summaries!Just Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have any suggestions then just comment them!  
> Thanks~

Thanks for looking into this, i should have the first chapter up in just a couple minutes. It wasn't agreeing with me at first. Enjoy the One-Shots  
(If you didn't know, a One-Shot is a short, one chapter story.)   
Sorry for the delay!  
~Kit


	2. The Living Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are living in the same apartment while living in a living hell, the zombie plague has taken over half of the population, taking half of the Survey Core Military
> 
> Modern AU (with a zombie apocalypse)

"Levi! There is a runner heading 11 o'clock sharp! Get your gun loaded!"

Eren Yeager:  
15 Years old  
170 CM  
Birthday- March 30th  
Joined the army because of special circumstances, having his Father as the main doctor and Levi began to teach him about combat. Is now fighting in the war against the plague, and has the key to his basement, which is believed to have the cure for the plague. 

Relationships:  
Mother: Carla Yeager (Deceased)  
Father: Grisha Yeager (Deceased)  
Has a "Special" relationship with Levi Ackerman.

"Thanks Eren! Start heading back, we should get back to the reclaimed land and bring the supplies."

Levi Ackerman:  
34 Years old  
160 CM  
Birthday- December 25th  
Joined the army because of his troubled teen-hood. He was convinced that his way around guns and treating wounds could be used for more than just going around being a thief.

Relationships:  
Mother- Kuchel Ackerman (Deceased)  
Father- Kenny Ackerman (Deceased)  
Has a "Special" relationship with Eren Yeager

"Yes Sir! Hurry, looks like we have a good 10-20 Zed heading towards us!"

"We should tell the others about this. Looks like it may be a long night. Considering the good 110-120 coming in from the graveyard, we may just want to be prepared Ba- Eren."

We didn't need much more. We just needed a little bit in order to get our home back. Ever Sense Erwin had passed away, no one was brave enough to try and stop these crazy lunatics. They had begun to worship the "Zed" and jumping into the dozens of zombies at the foot of our walls. They are so happy to be part of the "Chosen One".

As long as Eren was by my side, i didn't care what happened to me. As long as he was here, I had a reason to keep fighting.

"Levi! It's Petra! She's gonna Jump! NO! PETRA! STOP!"

"EREN! IM GOING TO JOIN THE CHOSEN ONES!"

The world was coming to an end. I had made the decision to go out with eren, out the the town hall, and restore order to those who had lost their minds. Eren bent down and kissed me.

"It's gonna be alright. We are going to fight through this together. We are not going to lose to those monsters. Just promise me you won't die. Don't leave me. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Promise"

"Cross my heart"

I didn't care how much they looked down at the two of us. We planned on stopping the plague. We were going to save our friends.


	3. I need more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out about Eren's feelings for Levi. He decides to tease the young teen, not knowing about his own feelings, and wanting more than the embarrassed face from the teen.  
> -Slight smut!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read my last chapter and realised how bad it was. (It was kind of embarrassing) so here is a (hopefully) better chapter

Eren POV

"Eren Yeager! I need you out of your room and into the dining room now!"

I was too dazed off to register who was speaking. I was too busy writing in my journal, until it clicked. Lance Corporal Levi was yelling at me to get out of my bedroom for yet  _Another_ Inspection. I needed to quickly hide this journal somewhere he couldn't find it. 

Being the stupid teenager he was, Eren put the "Journal" in his sock drawer and went to go eat, while Captain Levi was inspecting his room.

Levi POV

Eren had quickly left his room, which made things easy for me, It was unnecessary for me to yell at him and cause even more paperwork than I already had. Anyway, Hanje gave me a list she wanted me to check before i did the real checking.

0- Under the bed

0- The sheets

0- In the sock drawer

0- In the closet

Ok, usually this was the kind of list he got, but why the fuck did he need to check the drawer? Whatever, she was a weird person, and he should expect things like this. Levi had finished checking under the bed and in the sheets, which were both surprisingly clean, and so was the room, but that was normal for Eren, even though he himself is a very cluttered and clumsy person.

"In the sock drawer, why the hell do I need to look in his sock drawer, Hanje, you are weird as fuck."

Levi started to go through the 9 or 10 pairs of socks until he ran across a very interesting book. He flipped to the most recent page.

_Just as everyday has been so far, today has been horrible. Sasha stole my breakfast before I even got a chance to get to it, Mikasa started yelling at me again because "I was a mess and unfit for being seen with at that moment" and then Jean fucking told Armin I was gay. I don't know how the fucking horse-face figured it out, but now Armin knows, and he knows I like my captain. This day can't get any worse, can it? I was thinking, could I ask Levi if h-_

The entry stopped there.  _The brat must like me then huh? Guess I could have some fun with this >:)_

~NeXt DaY-Cleaning~

"Hey Eren! come here for a but, your going to help me clean today."

"Ye-yes sir!" Eren had a slight blush on his cheeks, and it brought me slight amusement.  _This is gonna be fun_.

I had told Eren to clean the wall, and when he was done, just to lean on the wall and wait for me to finish cleaning my desk, after filling out 2,846 papers. My desk was a mess. When Eren was finished, he leaded against the wall, and I kept him waiting a couple minutes before walking over to him, putting my arm around his neck, rubbing a spot on the wall.

"Hei-Heichou?"

"You missed a spot" Eren sighed of relief, thanking the gods he wasn't in trouble.

Levi thought he was just going to tease the teen, until his heart skipped a beat when he saw the breath-taking flushed expression the teen was making. Eren's hand had covered his mouth, and he was looking away from the sight infront of him. Levi wanted something better. He could't believe it, he had fallen in love with a 15 year old, and he thought he was just teasing Eren.

"More." Levi grabbed Eren's collar, stood on his toes, and pulled Eren's face closer to his.

"Wha-" Eren was cut off by the sudden placement of soft lips on his own. He tensed.

Levi licked Eren's lip, trying to get Eren to loosen up a bit, but just got more tense. So Levi bit down on Eren's lip, making him groan. Levi took the chance to slip his tongue in Eren's mouth. Their two tongue's played with each other for a couple minutes before Levi started begging for more. Eren could feel Levi's erection in his pants, and finally relaxed. Eren shoved Levi against the wall and placing his knee between Levi's legs, rubbing against his clothed erection.

"Ahh~Mnn, Eren~ more!" 

Eren gave Levi what he wanted. He planted another kiss on his lips, this time more heated and passionate, before taking off Levi and Eren's shirts. Eren quickly placed the kiss on his lips again before snaking down lower and lower before he got to the rough material of the jeans.

"Take me Levi"

Those words were enough for Levi. Lust covered his eye's and thoughts, pushing Eren onto the floor.

"Im going to pound you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week"

"Ahh~" Eren moaned as Levi started to rub Eren's hole with his dry fingers until rising his fingers to his mouth.

"Suck" Eren obeyed, taking Levi's long, rough fingers into his mouth. When they were completely coated with his saliva, Levi gently started opening Eren up.

"Levi, I love you"

"I know you do" Levi answered in return.

Levi started pulling out toys that turned Eren on.

"And you know i love you"

"Master~"


	4. Spys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be a two shot, it make be longer, it may be a regular one shot. Depends on how much my mind wants to put into this story... Levi and Eren are spys working on the same case, but neither of them knows that the other is also a spy as well, set out to find each other so they can start the mission.

"Levi, i know your not one for partners, but this is one case that you cannot take alone, to matter how much you think you can."

It was true, Levi hated working with partners. But as much as he hated to admit it, when it came to stuff like this, Hange was always right. She tossed him a small porfolio with some information of his new partner, and his new partner for the rest of his career, sadly.

"Where is the picture?"

"Somehow, his picture got destroyed in a storm a couple days ago, along with yours. You going to have to find each other based on description."

Ok then, lets look at this then.

_Eren Jeager_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 27_

_Height: 5'7"_

_Weight: Estimated 100-130 lbs_

_Description:_

_My hair is dark brown, and messy. My eyes are gold, green, and have a tint of blue. My skin is sun-kist, and im tall, but light-weight._

This kid didn't seem like he was going to be that hard to find.

 

Eren POV

"His picture what?"

"Im sorry Eren, but both yours and Levi's got destroyed in the mail, and the line is closed until they repair all the trucks."

Hange said she had no pictures of him, even though she seemed to hang out with him quite a bit.

_Levi Ackerman_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 33_

_Height: 5'2"_

_Weight: 156 lbs- pure muscle_

_Description_

_Levi is a very stubborn, shortman. His hair is undercut- raven colored. His eyebrows are almost always furrowed, if your not someone he is very close to. His skin is pale, and throws a bunch of insults. Get ready to get a nickname like mine, Shitty-glasses. Sorry Eren!_

This made me *so* much more calm. I was going to be permanently partnered with a stubborn, short man. Arent i exited!

 

REGULAR POV

Levi and Eren both finished packing their stuff, and checked into the same hotel. Hange could have made this so much eaiser, but no, she put us in different rooms. She told us to meet down at the breakfast room at 6. Unfortunatly,

Eren and Levi weren't the only people their who matched the discription. Eren got there and sat down at a seperate table. Levi walked in, and looked confused. He eventually decided to just sit by Eren.

Another _small, angry looking man walked in. He wasn't anything like i pictured, if it was him. He was stunning. Then he came and sat by me._

"Was this seat taken?"

"N-No-sir! I was supposed to meet someone, but too many people meet his description."

"Thats funny, im supposed to meet someone too, but too many people seem like they could be him."

"Since we're here, lets introduce ourselves. Im Eren."

"Eren Jeager?"

"Yes, why?"

"Hello partner, i'm Levi Ackerman."

_This man is my partner? A fucking hot man who makes my heat beat faster, is going to be living with me from now on._

_Wow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was right... im going to make this a 3-shot... dont wanna read it all? skip it then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> EreriShipper~


End file.
